1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to amusements and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for simultaneously amusing and edifying a group of children.
Whenever a group of children congregate there is often a need to amuse and occupy the children. Holidays, picnics, birthdays, special events are all occasions that may include the need to amuse groups of children. Piñatas are but one well known example of a method used to occupy a group of children during a party. As used herein, the terms “child” or “children” refer to those who still require adult supervision.
Whenever a plurality of children are gathered with the objective of enjoying themselves the term “party”, as it is used herein, applies. For the purposes herein an ideal party size consists of up to six or seven children and, ideally, two responsible adults. If more than seven children are present, additional kits can be purchased and the assistance of additional adult supervisors can be obtained.
It is preferable to do more than merely entertain and amuse a group of children for a period of time. Ideally, a product and method that could be used to simultaneously edify the children as well amuse and entertain them is desired. That way, a lasting new benefit is provided that endures well beyond the short time span of the party.
Of course, there are many areas of life in which to instruct or teach. A specific area is that which appertains to any branch of science, for example, chemistry, physics, Newton's laws of motion, DNA, etc.
However, there can be danger inherent in an application of certain of the sciences. This has previously made it impossible to demonstrate certain scientific principles to a group of children and to do so while also creating a jovial, party-like setting and atmosphere. The demonstration of scientific principles presupposes a strict, rigid, and dogmatic approach that is generally regarded as anything but “fun”. Virtually every student having gone through high school and beyond remembers a tightly controlled laboratory setting where each scientific principle is demonstrated by way of an “experiment”.
Students have long been told that they are conducting an experiment, when in the truest sense it is merely a demonstration of a scientific principle or law that is being accomplished. A true experiment is employed to test a hypothesis. For an event to be a true experiment the outcome must, therefore, be an unknown. The experiment is designed and performed to either prove or to disprove the hypothesis.
This is the essence of the scientific method. Even so, demonstrations of scientific laws and principles are useful events to experience because they do further the aim of teaching. For the purposes herein, the terms “event” and “experiment” are used loosely and synonymously to mean a demonstration of a scientific principle or law in operation and are accomplished when the outcome is known and can be predicted.
Making a “party” safe is, of course, still a paramount consideration, including a scientific party. Furthermore, for children to be amused there typically must be some action that results or occurs, otherwise attention will soon be lost. To make science instruction a party-type of an experience an experiment or event must produce a tangible result that can be experienced. If there is action, color, sound, or other sensory stimulation or a combination of sensory stimuli that occurs, the greater will be the interest.
Keeping the result as active as possible and still safe for use in a group of children is not an easy goal to attain. Also, personally experiencing the result as it occurs after each child in the group has taken steps to ready the experiment provides a deep sense of satisfaction, making the child feel that he or she was more than a mere observer but was, in fact, a participant. Ideally, each child will feel as if he or she is a contributing scientist.
Compounding the difficulty of providing individual hands-on training and use for each of the party members is the fact that action items can include energies that are potentially dangerous if misused. Still, hands-on involvement is necessary otherwise certain of the group members might not be sufficiently amused and entertained.
Additionally, any kit must include the necessary items and instructions that provide both amusement and teaching.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a party science kit and method.
Clearly, such an apparatus and method would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Kits of various types are, in general, known. Kits that can educate an individual user or an individual kit-builder are known but they do not teach scientific principles or laws while also creating a party atmosphere. A “kit” that is for use by a group of children may amuse, as does a piñata, but such types of kits to not teach scientific principles or laws, and they do not include an experiment, or require individual hand-on preparation and participation for each of the group members. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.